Brothers of Power
by inusbro53
Summary: watch as the new pair of trouble makers of Kohona Naruto and Kyoshiro become world wide legends. New main characters new storyline. BleachxNarutoxInuyasha
1. scene

Brothers of Power

Summary: watch as the new pair of trouble makers of Kohona Naruto and Kyoshiro become world wide legends. New main characters new storyline. BleachxNarutoxInuyasha

The village of Kohona, a proud shinobi and kunoichi village, home to the greatest ninja's in history. In the ninja academy teacher's molded children into the future hero of their village. As Iruka sensei gave his lecture on ninja medicine he noticed two of his students had gone missing. He immediately knew who they were, 'Kyoshiro and Naruto what have you done know'. In the middle of Kohona all was quiet beside the villagers shopping and working the only sound you heard was a paint bucket hitting the ground.

Naruto sped of followed by two chuunin ninjas. "Get back here Naruto" "yeah how dare you" they hollered. "Bite me" Naruto hollered "you're just bent because you don't have the guts to do the things I do loser, chumps, suckers." Eventually the chuunins gave up chasing the energetic prankster and went to the hokage's office. Naruto thought it was a trap; he tried to continue running but saw his feet not touching the ground he turned around to see Iruka sensei holding him by his belt." Where's Kyoshiro" said Iruka firmly. "I'm not his keeper," "fine, ill find him later for now lets think of your punishment, for drawing on the hokage faces."

In the woods a twelve year old boy with long jet black hear in black shorts and a blue shirt was running up and down a large tree for the hundredth time, he reached the top and then with all the strength he could muster he pushed him self of the tree. He leaped across the tree top and landed in a near by lake with a loud splash. Kyoshiro laid there floating in the lake gazing at the sky. As he watched the clouds letting his body bath in the rays of sunlight he saw a shadow block his rays of the sun. "Hello their Kyo" said the stranger "who are you."


	2. Chapter 1

Brothers of Power

Summary: watch as the new pair of trouble makers of Kohona Naruto and Kyoshiro become world wide legends. New main characters new storyline. BleachxNarutoxInuyasha

The village of Kohona, a proud shinobi and kunoichi village, home to the greatest ninja's in history. In the ninja academy teacher's molded children into the future hero of their village. As Iruka sensei gave his lecture on ninja medicine he noticed two of his students had gone missing. He immediately knew who they were, 'Kyoshiro and Naruto what have you done know'. In the middle of Kohona all was quiet beside the villagers shopping and working the only sound you heard was a paint bucket hitting the ground.

Naruto sped of followed by two chuunin ninjas. "Get back here Naruto" "yeah how dare you" they hollered. "Bite me" Naruto hollered "you're just bent because you don't have the guts to do the things I do loser, chumps, suckers." Eventually the chuunins gave up chasing the energetic prankster and went to the hokage's office. Naruto thought it was a trap; he tried to continue running but saw his feet not touching the ground he turned around to see Iruka sensei holding him by his belt." Where's Kyoshiro" said Iruka firmly. "I'm not his keeper," "fine, ill find him later for now lets think of your punishment, for drawing on the hokage faces."

In the woods a twelve year old boy with long jet black hear in black shorts and a blue shirt was running up and down a large tree for the hundredth time, he reached the top and then with all the strength he could muster he pushed him self of the tree. He leaped across the tree top and landed in a near by lake with a loud splash. Kyoshiro laid there floating in the lake gazing at the sky. As he watched the clouds letting his body bath in the rays of sunlight he saw a shadow block his rays of the sun. "Hello their Kyo" said the stranger "who are you".

"My name is Sesshomaru",

"interesting name"

"thanks"

"so when do we leave"

'we don't'

"why"

'because you're dreaming'

Cold water was splashed him in his face, "shit" he coughed up the lake water. He looked up to see Genma holding an empty bucket.

"come on" he said

"why" Kyo asked

"because, you're supposed to be in the academy, now get up"

Kyoshiro refused and was forcibly dragged all the way to the academy.

(At the academy)

"well, well, well, well it seems that your partner has chosen to join us today Naruto" Iruka said in a sly voice

"I was dragged" Kyo said in response

"well since you both choose to skip class we all have to review the transformation justu" Iruka stated to the entire class.

(You all now the rest, Time skip: next day)

"Now I'll call out the teams"

"…….Squad seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto, your squad leader will be Kakashi "

Their was a mixture of cheers and moans coming from squad seven and the rest of the class. 'Damn I'm in the same squad as sasuke and sakura' thought Naruto 'this can't get any worse'

the rest of the teams were called

Hinata, Kiba, Shino Kurenai

Ino, Kyoshiro, Shikamaru: Asuma

Riku, Chouji, Shu: Genma

Now all of you wa


End file.
